Tye Realm
by EarthHeartIdiot
Summary: Hiatus The gang has a new mission. Who are these four mysterious girls, and why are they seeking out Yusuke and the others? Read and find out. Fixed somethings in 4 and 5!
1. Missions

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. The Family is Mary's creation. I'm just borrowing, with her permission. And if anyone tries to take anything about the story from here and use it, Mary personaly told me that she will hunt you down and commit painful acts of dismemberment. ;p Thank you.

AN: I'm going back to the English Version, you know, Spirit world instead of Reikai. Hey, I changed a tiny detail about the 'energies' the boys sense, to make the small bump in a later chapter go away.

Key-

_-Thought-_

**-Telepathy-**

_/Flashbacks/_

**radio/tv/music/sound**

Characters-

Spirit Detectives:

Yusuke Urameshi- Lead Spirit Detective, twice dead, part demon. 25 years old. Fired from detective at 15 and was rehired at 21, due to the fact that he was the best they had around. Favorite technique: Spirit Gun.

Kazuma Kuwabara- Yusuke's friend, Second Spirit Detective. Never been dead. Full human. 25 years old. Favorite Technique: Spirit Sword.

Shuichi Minamino/Yoko Kurama- Ex-Thief, now a Demon Spirit Detective. Known as "Kurama". Two spirits residing in one form. Human part is Shuichi, his age is 26. Demon part is Yoko, a spirit fox, His age is around 1000. Every now and then Yoko can come out, but for the most part Shuichi has control. Shuichi's favorite technique: Rose Whip. Yoko's favorite technique: Death Tree.

Hiei Jaganshi- Ex-Thief, now a Demon Spirit Detective. The only full demon in the group. Age unknown. Suspected to be around 100 years old. Is the possesor of a Jagan Eye. Also known as the Forbidden Child. Born a male fire-demon in a female ice-race, or Koorime. Has a twin sister named Yukina. Favorite Technique: Katana/ Dragon of the Darkness Flame

Genkai- Yusuke's teacher in the Spirit Wave Technique, and part of the Spirit Detectives by association. Had won a Dark Tournament with Human Toguro. In the next Tournament she was killed by the now Demon Toguro, but was brought back to life after the Tournament. Age is assumed to be beyond 50.

Koenma- The son of King Yama. The creator of the Spirit Detectives, and also it's boss. Usually seen in a toddler-like state, but can become a teen. Always has a pacifier. Can be perverted.

Botan- Death. Or the Ferry Girl of Death. Job is to escort newly dead souls to the afterlife. Became involved with the Spirit Detectives by helping Yusuke get his life back after he unexpectedly died while doing a good, but unnecessary, deed. Can be annoyingly cheerful and bounceful.

Keiko- Yusuke's wife. 25 years old. Has no known spirit powers, but is aware of the spirit and demon worlds, and is aware of Yusuke's job as the leader of the Spirit Detectives.

Yukina- Kuwabara's girlfriend. Twin of Hiei. Koorime. Age is the same as Hiei's. Has power over ice. Innocent and polite.

Shizuru Kuwabara- Kuwabara's older sister. High Spirit Awareness, no Spirit power. Around 30 years old.

Mukuro- Current ruler of Demon World after winning the second Demon Tournament. Enki was the previous ruler.

The Tye Family:

Cassidy- Earth of the Idiots, Shares the power of Time with Melissa

Tiffany- Air of the Idiots, Shares the power of Space with Mary

Mary- Fire of the Idiots, Shares the power of Space with Tiffany

Melissa- Water of the Idiots, Shares the power of Time with Cassidy

Chapter One: Missions

"URAMESHI!"

The yell came from a tall man with light red hair and dressed in a light-blue tuxido. His yelling was directed towards a man that he had expected to find in the small dressing room in the chapel, but Yusuke Urameshi was not in the room. Kazuma Kuwabara doubted that he was even in the small church. -_Damn him. Missing on his wedding day!-_

A walk outside proved him correct. A dark haired young man,Yusuke, was sitting on the steps of the church smoking a cigarette. Being dressed in a white tuxido, the last thing Yusuke needed to do was to be sitting on the dirty ground. Kuwabara wisely, but arrogantly, informed him of this fact. The only reply was a coughed out "Shaddup!"

"You know those things are bad for ya." Kuwabara said while pounding Yusuke on the back, to help him breathe.

"Would you quit that!" Yusuke responded to the pounding. "And it wasn't the cigarettes, you just snuck up on me, is all."

"Woah, the Great Urameshi got scared of me. Dang! I must be getting better at concealing my energy." Kuwabara did a peace sign pose. Then sat down next to Yusuke. "Seriously, what where you thinking about that led you to not notice I was behind you. Cuz I wasn't concealing my energy at all."

"I was concentrating on this weird energy I sensed a few minutes ago. It felt demonic but also something else. I can't tell what." Yusuke was looking towards the west.

"Mmm. Maybe it's the Shrimp with some friends. You know he hangs out with weird demons, especialy since he joined the Border Patrol in Demon World."

"No. Hiei is coming from the north."

A few minutes passed between the two old friends, each concentrating on the energy from the west. A light tap on the shoulders was the only indication that they were not alone. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around to acknowledge another of their old friends.

A man a little taller than Yusuke and a little shorter than Kuwabara stood behind them. He was dressed in a light-blue tuxido as well. The light-blue, required color for everyone except the bride and groom, complimented his rose-red, hip-length hair and green eyes.

"Hey Kurama! Glad to see you! I thought you were going to some cooking thing in England." Yusuke said cheerfully.

Shuichi Minamino, Kurama to his close friends, worked with his step-father in a bakery that had become highly popular. Some visiting representatives of a large resturaunt and bakery chain in England had decided to investigate and find out what was so populary about the locally owned bakery. After trying Kurama's food they had immediately asked him or his step-father to come to England with them and attend a cooking festival that the chain held to find new 'blood' to add to their business. Kurama's step-father had suggested Kurama go since he was the main cook.

Kurama shrugged. "I already went there. They said they would call us in a few weeks." He smiled. "Besides, I couldn't miss your wedding Yusuke." He turned his green eyes to the east, where Yusuke had been staring."So, you can sense the strange energies also?" asked Kurama. "By the way, I apologize for concealing my energy. I was merely trying to minimize any distractions for you, and I figured that sensing my energy so close might disturb the tenuous reading of those mysterious auras."

The other two looked at each other then at Kurama. They were used to him talking in his very formal and polite way. They were also used to him saying words that were rarely used (that is, in anything else besides scientific speeches, essays and other school or work related situations) in normal conversations. But what he just said blew them away.

"Say what? Could you try that again? In japanese this time!" Yusuke exclaimed. Kuwabara was nodding along side him.

"I mean that I was just trying to be courteous and let you conc-!"

"No! Not that! I meant the part about 'those mysterious auras'! Why did you make 'aura' plural?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh! Didn't you know that the energy we're sensing is coming from more than one being?" Kurama asked, surprised that his friends had wanted an explanation on something that had seemed so trivial to him.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!"

A woman of about average height with sky-blue, waist-length hair, and pink eyes stood in the door way of the church. She was in a slim light-blue dress that seemed to fit her body like a hose. The neckline of the dress was a princess cut and the shoulders were ruffled. Her shoes were low-heeled and light-blue, matching the dress. The outfit was finished with a set of white lace gloves. Despite all the elegance that the outfit suggested of the wearer, the woman seemed to be more bouncy and cheerful than elegant. This was proven when, upon seeing Kurama, she ran over to him and gave him an enormous hug, all the while squealing with delight and saying how happy she was to see that he could make it. Once Kurama was able to politely pry her off, she resumed to address Yusuke.

"Yusuke Urameshi! What do you think you are doing? Sitting out here on the dirty concrete, and in your wedding suit no less!" exclaimed the now irrate woman. "What will everyone think when they see you standing at the altar with dirt all over your backside! What will Keiko think! Are you trying to ruin her big day?"

"Woah! Woah! Hold it, Botan" Yusuke butted in, trying to get a word in since Botan had paused for breath. "I was only sitting out here for a smoke! I was trying to be polite to those inside!" This stunned Botan speachless, as Yusuke had known it would. While she was still wondering at the miracle of Yusuke being polite, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama decided to make an exit to the groom's dressing room.

"Whew! I thought we'd never get away without her yapping our ears off!" gripped Yusuke. "Ever since the wedding was planned she has been unusually air-headed, and annoying."

"Why would you say that, Yusuke?" asked the ever-polite and caring Kurama. "I agree that she seems to be more bouncy than usual, but to say that she is annoying seems to be a bit harsh."

"You haven't had to deal with her this whole time like me and Urameshi." stated Kuwabara. He was just as relieved as Yusuke to be away from the cheerful grim-reaper.

"So back to the earlier conversation, what do you mean that the energy is coming from more than one being?" Yusuke asked again. He wasn't about to let the red-haired fox get out of explaining himself. He also wasn't going to let one interruption cause him to forget about his earlier question, though from the look on Kuwabara's face, the tall man had completely forgotten the whole conversation. _-Oh well. It'll come back to him in a moment. I just hope he doesn't make a stupid comment or anything when he finally remembers.-_ He thought.

"He means what he says, spirit detective." A shadow detached itself from the wall and morphed into the shape of a medium-height man with spiked dark blue almost black hair that had a white blaze running through the bangs. He had a white bandana around his forehead. It was hard to tell what he was dressed in due to the fact that he was wearing a large black cloak. "The energy comes from more than one being."

"Gya! Shrimp! You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't sneak up on me like that. Sheesh!" Kuwabara exclaimed, after recovering his breath from the shock that Hiei gave him; the shadow had been right behind him.

"Hey Hiei, glad you decided to show yourself. So you know about these 'auras' too, I assume." Yusuke said, ignoring Kuwabara's comments completely.

"Hay is for horses, and you know what the word assume stands for, right? It means to make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'. So don't assume anything, especialy about me. Though you are correct, I do know about the 'auras'." Hiei snapped back. He was apparently pissed about something. "What you sense are four females from a line of vampires that just happen to be the immortal enemies of all demons. They possess great magical powers and happen to be very dangerous. At least, that's what Mukuro and Koenma claim."

"Wait! Mukuro and Koenma told you about these...these...these 'vampires'?" Yusuke exploded. He wasn't too sure about there being real vampires and he wasn't too happy about the fact that Mukuro and Koenma had told Hiei all this. _-If those two are giving Hiei messages to pass on to us then that usually means...- _"Hiei does this mean that Koenma is..."

"Yes Yusuke. The Spirit Detectives have a new mission." Hiei quietly announced.


	2. Emerald, Ruby, Topaz, and Saphirre

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. The Family is Mary's creation. I'm just borrowing, with her permission. And if anyone tries to take anything about the story from here and use it, Mary personaly told me that she will hunt you down and commit painful acts of dismemberment. ;; Thank you.

AN: Okay, I took off the Characters list. It was just too bothersome. I think it's enough to have it in the first chapter.

Key-

_-Thought-_

**-Telepathy-**

_/Flashbacks/_

**radio/tv/music/sound**

Chapter Two: Emerald, Ruby, Topaz, and Sapphire

A forest-green haired, green-eyed, pale girl of about eighteen stood at the bow of the cruise ship that was headed to Japan. For such a warm and sunny day, she was dressed rather darkly and heavily in a dark green cloak with black triming. Underneath this was a long dark green skirt, a black lace trimmed sleeveless shirt, and knee high leather boots. The only jewelry she wore was an emerald encased in a silver-wire cage swinging from a delicate silver chain.

Her physical appearance was rather pretty if a bit out of the ordinary. She was a slim girl at the height of five feet, five feet three inches if you include her boots. Her face was oval shaped, with a small nose, high cheek bones and aristocratic eyebrows. Her lips were soft and rosey, prone to pouting but just as familliar with smilling. Her green eyes would change shades to fit her mood, but they always sparkled with inner light. Her hair, if not shocking enough due to its color, had black streaks running through the wavy length that reached to the back of her knees.

She seemed deep in concentration, the focal point being her and her companions' destination. Any normal person that walked by would just assume that she was thinking to herself. Wrong. In actuality she was having an argument with the ones she had boarded the cruise liner with, even though they were each on a different part of the ship. The means of this communication was simply known as telepathy. The four companions usually used this method of speech when the conversation might lead to a fight of some sorts. This was one of those conversations.

**-I don't like this Mary. What if it's a trap?- **Sent the girl.

**-I know you don't like it, Cassidy. You've been saying that over and over.- **Came the exasperated reply. -**And you know that if it is a trap, I have a back up plan.. So quit whining!-**

Mary was in a darkened room, studying an ancient book. She was a pale eighteen year old also, though more pale than Cassidy. Her eyes were a dark red almost black and her hair was bright red, with streaks of black. She too was slim though taller than Cassidy, about five foot seven. If people thought Cassidy's hair was long, then they hadn't seen Mary's yet. Her hair, when put into a knot on top of her head, reached to the floor. Needless to say it was several more inches longer than that. Her face had the features of some ancient queen, narrow, high cheek bones, arched eyebrows, aristocratic nose, and a smile that said 'I know more things than you could ever learn in a lifetime'. She was very adept at keeping her expressions from showing her feelings. Only when she was around those she trusted did she ever let her guard down.

Her attire was in the same motife as that of Cassidy's get up, with the cloak, shirt, skirt and boots. Except the shirt was red and the skirt was black. Her cloak was blood-red with black trimming. The gem in her necklace was a ruby.

**-Did you forget Cassidy?- **Said a sarcastic voice. -**Are you becoming senile in your old age?-**

**-Quit hasseling her, Tiffany!-** Mary reprimanded.

Tiffany was in the dining hall. She looked younger than the other two and she was skinnier than the other two, but the same heigth as Cassidy, and as pale as Mary. Her features consisted of high cheek bones and a stubborn jaw, with sharp eybrows and a small sharp nose; she looked like a mischeivious pixie. Her hair was a dark yellow, not blonde but yellow, with black streaks and a little shorter than Cassidy's. Her attire was the matching dark yellow cloak, yellow shirt and black skirt and knee high boots. In her silver-cage was a topaz.

**-But I also don't like the thought of meeting dispicable demons.- **Tiffany said disgustedly, her yellow eyes flashing bright. She was very agitated by the subject of the conversation.

**-None of us like this, but it was an order directly from the God Circle.-** Another voice calmly reminded Tiffany.

The owner of the voice, Melissa, was basking by the pool. She was about the same height as Mary, and a little darker than Cassidy. She looked like a taller version of Tiffany, but she resembled more like a generous faerie than the mischevious pixie. Her eyes and hair were a dark blue, with black streaks running through it. The only difference in her appearance was that her hair was only to her chin. Her out fit was the same as her companions, except the coloration was dark blue for the cloak and skirt, and her shirt was like Cassidy's, black. Her gem for the necklace was a sapphire.

**-That's why we have to do this Cassidy and Tiffany. Whether you like it or not.-** Mary added, closing the argument with the firmness in her thought-voice.

Cassidy caught sight of land and sent -**What is it that human sailors say when they spy land...-** Cassidy grinned mischeviousely, -**LAND HO!-** Her three companions gritted their teeth as the mind-shout penetrated their hastily created mind-shields.

**-At least she gve us some warning this time...-** Melissa said, rubbing her ears as the last of the echos died out. She heared Mary and Tiffany chuckle. She didn't have to mind-read her companions to know how they had reacted to Cassidy's shout. She knew what they were doing.

Cassidy rocked back on her feet as she felt the repercussions of her action. Mary and Tiffany had reflected some of her mind-shout back at her, but they had also added to it. -_Well..what goes around comes around.-_ She thought as she steadied herself against the rail, head ringing. -_There's also the rule about it coming back by three...Holy Hell!-_

**-Haha!-** Melissa and Tiffany sent in unison.

**-You deserved that one Cassidy.-** Mary sent as she started to put away the book and gather up the rest of their belongings. -**I would say stop being an Idiot, but that's exactly what you are.-** Mary ignored the snickering from Melissa and Tiffany, and the indignant 'hmph' from Cassidy. -**Now all three of you come and get your things ready for landing.-**


	3. I do's, Hellos, and UhOhs

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. The Family is Mary's creation. I'm just borrowing, with her permission. And if anyone tries to take anything about the story from here and use it, Mary personaly told me that she will hunt you down and commit painful acts of dismemberment. ;; Thank you.

Key-

_-Thought-_

**-Telepathy-**

_/Flashbacks/_

**radio/tv/music/sound**

Chapter Three: I do's, Hello's, and Uh-oh's

**Dun Dun Dada**

Everyone stood up.

**Dun Dun Dada**

Everyone turned to the back to watch the bride slowly walk through the double doors, escorted by her father.

**Dun Dun Dadadadada**

Yusuke, standing at the alter, looked towards his fiancee coming up the aisle. Keiko was dressed in a simple but elegant ivory silk dress. It was styled in the same way as Botan's dress except the shoulders were not ruffled and the skirt was more fuller and long. Her train merely extended a foot past the hem of her dress. She had a matching silk shawl drapped over her shoulders and she wore the same kind of gloves and shoes as Botan. She had decided not to have a veil, instead she had decorated her waist length brown hair with small white flowers. The same flowers were in her bouquet, Jasmine, Queen of the Meadow, and Lily-of-the-Valley. For make-up she had the joy of the moment for her cheeks, her lips the color of a smile, and her eyes the color of comfort and assurance in her new life. Seeing her this way made Yusuke realize what all that fighting in junior high was for. Deep inside he was fighting for the day he could make Keiko truly happy, as she was now.

By now Keiko had reached the alter. When Keiko's father gave her hand to Yusuke, all Yusuke could say was "Beautiful." At this, Keiko blushed even more, and her father responded with "That's what everyone has been telling her" and laughed on his way to his seat. -_Maybe she will beleive him.- _he thought.

"Ahem."

The two turned to the tiny toddler in front of them dressed in formal robes of light blue. Koenma had demanded to be the one to preside over the wedding. Being a god, even a toddler-god, still had it's perks; they couldn't refuse.

"Now, as you all know, we are here to witness the joining of Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura..."

Even Koenma's pompous droning could not dispell the enchantment of the moment for the young couple. The only thing that the two really paid attention to were each other. Soon they were reciting their self-made vows.

"I, Yusuke Urameshi, swear to love, cherish, protect, and hold dearly for all eternity, you, Keiko Yukimura." Yusuke exclaimed, bending down on one knee, while putting a gorgeous diamond ring on Keiko's left ring finger.

"I, Keiko Yukimura, swear to love, cherish, protect, and hold dearly for all eternity, you, Yusuke Urameshi." Keiko joyfully replied, bending down on both knees and placing an elegant gold band on Yusuke's left ring finger.

"By the power of moi, I declare you husband and wife. You may slobber all over the bride." Koenma soon found an oar smacked against his head. "OW! Now see here Botan!"

Meanwhile, everyone else was ahhing and oohing at the lovely and gentle kiss the groom gave to the bride...Well almost everyone. Hiei uncomfortable in a tuxido, looked away in disgust, while kimono clad Yukina, Kuwabara, the formal dressed parents of the couple, and eventually Botan, after beating Koenma, balled at the sight. Shizuru, dressed in a white sleeved shirt, light blue vest and skirt, and Genkai, dressed in a blue robe, went outside for a cigarette. This was a good thing, since they were able to prevent a few 'gate crashers'.

Four figures in cloaks were coming up the steps.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" Genkai asked dryly already knowing the answer.

"Um... Inside, of course." replied the green cloak.

"I certainly hope you are not as stupid as you just portrayed yourself to be. That was a rhetorical question." Genkai said quietly. The red, yellow, and blue cloaks just turned to the green one.

"Cassidy, next time let me be the one to answer questions." The red one said. She lifted her hood to show fire-engine red hair with black streaks. "I'm sorry, but we must speak to one named Yusuke Urameshi. It is urgent."

"You should know better Mary, being Jessica's granddaughter." Genkai surprised them with this knowledge.

"How do you know about Jessica" Mary started to advance upon the old lady, her eyes blazing red.

"I've lived close to a hundred years, and I've been in close contact with several demons. Don't assume that because I'm mortal that I don't know about the Tye." Genkai replied cooly.

"I suggest we move to the side. The groom and bride are coming out." Shizuru warned.

As the group moved to the side, a parade of people came out of the church, surrounding two people dressed in white. Confeti and rice were thrown everywhere. As a white horse and carriage pulled up the crowd parted to reveal Yusuke and Keiko Urameshi.

As Yusuke helped Keiko into the carriage, he caught a glimpse of the owners of the strange energies. Four cloaked figures stood by Genkai and Shizuru. Yusuke started to turn to go to them, but someone caught his elbow.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them." Kurama said, standing by Yusuke. He, too, had noticed the four. "You go on your honeymoon."

Still apprehensive, Yusuke got into the carriage. With a word to the coachman, the carriage was off and away.

Mary, however, wasn't about to let the one they came for get away that easily. "Cassidy, Melissa! A Time spell now!" she ordered.

The two were about to comply, but a hand on Melissa's neck and arms around Cassidy kept them from doing so. When Mary noticed that Time hadn't stopped, she turned to notice that her group had been joined by three males.

"Hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced." Kurama growled. He had Melissa and Tiffany by their necks.

"Yes. Why don't you tell us why you're here" Hiei snarled. He held a struggling and muffled Cassidy.

**-Can any of you do anything to get loose!-** Sent Mary.

**-No.- **Tiffany and Melissa said in unison. They knew that Kurama could break their necks. Even though it wouldn't kill them, they knew that Mary wouldn't be able to heal them right at the moment, so they would only be a dead weight for when they ran.

**-I can, and I WILL!-** Screamed Cassidy. With that, she headbutted Hiei, then kicked backwards into his groin, or somewhere in that area, with both feet.

Apparently, even a fire apparition still reacted in the same way as any guy did when the family jewels were in danger. He let go of her immediately and reached for his crotch, gasping for breath.

Once free, Cassidy headed towards Kurama, as fast as lightning. A quick jump in the air and a kick to the head, it was lights out for him.

With the freedom of Tiffany and Melissa, the four dissappeared.

"H-How did they do that" Exclaimed Kuwabara, who had stayed out of the excitement, refusing to fight a girl.

"I beleive Hiei and Kurama have pissed off four granddaughters of one of the most powerful beings in the world." Genkai stated simply, puffing on a cigarette.

"Uh-oh..." said a very serious Koenma coming out of the church with bumps on his head. "My father isn't going to be happy.."


	4. I'm sorry isn't going to work this time

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. The Family is Mary's creation. I'm just borrowing, with her permission. And if anyone tries to take anything about the story from here and use it, Mary personaly told me that she will hunt you down and commit painful acts of dismemberment. ;; Thank you.

Key-

_-Thought-_

**-Telepathy-**

_/Flashbacks/_

**radio/tv/music/sound**

Chapter Four: Sorry Isn't Going to Work

In Spirit World, in the palace of King Yama, in Koenma's paper-pilled office, two very unhappy demons and a very furious godling were in a 'meeting'.

"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS! YOU JUST VIOLATED A VERY TENUOUS ALLIANCE BETWEEN MUKURO, KING YAMA, AND THE TYE!"

Hiei and Kurama were being seriously chewed out by Koenma. It turns out that they weren't supposed to capture the girls, but help them. Koenma was not happy that Hiei and Kurama had offended the four vampires.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG IT TOOK TO CONVINCE ESSICA TO AGREE TO A TRUCE BETWEEN THE DEMONS, VAMPIRES AND SPIRITS!" The purple faced toddler didn't wait for an answer, "900 YEARS! AND THE FOUR YOU TWO TRIED TO 'QUESTION' WERE AT LEAST 1,000 YEARS OLD! IF THEY WANTED TO THEY COULD COME BACK AND ANNIHILATE US!"

While the godling gasped for spent breath, Hiei took this opprotunity to argue that Koenma hadn't told them that. "You just told me that they were coming..." the irrate fire apparition said through clenched fangs.

_/"Wait! Mukuro and Koenma told you about these...these...these 'vampires'?" Yusuke exploded. "Hiei does this mean that Koenma is..."_

_"Yes Yusuke. The Spirit Detectives have a new mission." Hiei quietly announced. "As far as I've been told the four that are coming are very powerful and very dangerous. We are to be very careful and on guard for when they come to seek us out." He stated._

_"So it seems the War of Eternity is in full swing." Kurama commented. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked questioningly towards Kurama; he just shook his head in a jesture that meant he would explain later. "I thought the Demons and Vampires had come to a stand still in the War, what happened?"_

_"I don't know." Hiei said curtly. "I was just told to tell you. What I do know is that Yusuke needs to get to the alter."/_

"...So we thought you meant that the four were wanting to fight." Hiei finished. He hated the fact that the green cloaked bitch had insulted him by causing injury, then Koenma had the nerve to berate him for a simple misunderstanding. -..._I swear I'm going to rip out the throat of that vampire bitch!-_ he thought, clenching his favored katana that hung underneath his black trench cloak. Lately he had started to wear black leather pants, a black muscle shirt and the trench since Mukuro had him running 'reconnaisance' in all three realms, mainly the human world and he needed to be as inconspicuous as possible, meaning he had to at least look like a human.

"They did seem very hostile, sir." Kurama said, trying to divert the little god's attention from the raging demon. -_Hopefully Hiei can keep cool just a little longer. If he doesn't, I fear everyone will melt.-_ The tempature in the room was going up as the half-koorime's temper rose. Kurama had already soaked the back of his white button up shirt. "How were we supposed to know that there was a truce, certainly not from the way they were acting."

"Kurama...How do you think four young ladies of the Tye, mere children when compared to the lifespans of their elders, are going to act when they are about to head into the territory of lifelong enemies" The toddler asked quietly, yet sarcastically. "DO YA THINK THEY'RE GONNA BE ALL HAPPY AND FLIRTY! NO! O'COURSE THEY'RE GOING TO ACT A LITTLE HOSTILE. THAT'S HOW THEY'VE LIVED FOR SEVERAL CENTURIES" By this time the toddler looked like he was going to burst with rage. So did Hiei.

"Actually, we're hostile by nature," a quiet child-like voice interrupted. The three males looked around searching for the voice. They couldn't find the owner.

"Behind you..." whispered the voice in Hiei's ear. Hiei whirled around, unsheathing his sword. No one was there._ -Who would dare to sneak up on me!- _the little demon raged, his jagan glowing through his black bandana.

**-I do, young one,- **whispered the same voice, though in his mind. Hiei could detect that it was female, and that it was giggling.

**-How DARE you call me YOUNG, and then LAUGH at me!-** Hiei responded. With a swift motion, he ripped off his bandana and concentrated the power of his jagan to find the obnoxious girl. Soon he found her, and with the speed born of irritation, rage, and outright indignity, he had caught her in a second. With a lunge he had a hold of her, pinning her to the floor.

Underneath him was a squealing girl currently tangled up in her green cloak and dress. If Hiei had been in a decent mood he would have laughed at her, called her an idiot and then sat by and watched her antics as she struggled to get out of the tangle, but he was not in a decent mood and he wasn't going to wait for the clutzy girl to untangle herself. Kurama and Koenma stood to the side, watching as Hiei quickly disentangled the girl, not at all gently either. Soon a girl that looked around the age of eighteen emerged, long forest hair mused up by her struggles.

Realizing she was caught, she tried to make a break for it, but Hiei quickly had her pinned again, this time making sure she wouldn't be able to headbut him or kick him. -**I don't think so bitch!-** Hiei sent her as she struggled to free herself. -**Your tricks won't work on me twice!-**

Kurama leaned over Hiei to look at the girl "May I inquire as to why you are here, and without the rest of your circle as well?" His green eyes met shocked emerald eyes.

The men thought it would take awhile before she spilled her guts, but she replied instantly. "I dunno. I was curious," she said innocently. Koenma and Kurama did a face-fault, as Hiei stared disbelieving at the girl, who was now laughing sheepishly. "I had never met any demons that willingly helped humans, or willingly became a human."

"Cassidy, have you ever wondered why we are called the Idiots?" a tired voice said from behind them. They all looked towards the double doors that led into the hall. The rest of the group of cloaked figures stood there, hoods down.

"Heh heh...Hi Mary." Cassidy flinched at the bright red glare from Mary. "Weeelll...I guess 'I'm sorry' isn't going to work this time, is it?" Cassidy laughed sheepishly again, -_I'm in soo much trouble now! Heheh, Oh boy...-_


	5. War of Eternity

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. The Family is Mary's creation. I'm just borrowing, with her permission. And if anyone tries to take anything about the story from here and use it, Mary personaly told me that she will hunt you down and commit painful acts of dismemberment. ; ) Thank you.

AN: Mary, if you read this, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have Eshay and Jackson die way before the story. I also changed a few details to make the Idiots more important than just pain in the asses that have the unique ability to keep getting banned to the temples like in the story.

Key-

_-Thought-_

**-Telepathy-**

_/Flashbacks/Past/_

**radio/tv/music/sound**

Chapter Five: War of Eternity

Mary looked at the green haired girl on the floor then she looked to the black clad demon that was holding her. "As much as I like to see Cassidy getting what she deserves I have to ask you to let her go. She is after all older than you, has had more experience in training her power and in essence more powerful than you." Cassidy smiled at the compliments. Mary shook her head, continuing "She's also extremely air-headed, clutzy, and reckless. She's prone to doing Idiotic things."

"Hey!" Cassidy exclaimed, offended.

Tiffany nodded. "Like how she married Joey when he already had a wife," she half teased and half accused. "That one got you banished for a hundred years into the Earth Temple!"

Cassidy huffed, "Yeah, but you three soon followed after. Remember!"

"Yes, but who's idea was it to release the Forbidden? You!" Melissa retorted.

"Shut up!" Mary yelled."We're here for a reason. Remember that!"

The other three closed their mouths, reprimanded. Mary turned to Koenma. "Could you please order the fire demon off of my cousin?" she asked.

Koenma nodded and turned to Hiei. "Hiei, get off of her!" he ordered. He knew he would regret it later but right now he couldn't be squimish about ordering the fire apparition around.

Hiei growled but complied. Cassidy sighed, the demon was heavy. "Umph. You're heavy, despite your size," she said as she got up. Hiei growled again and sat in his vacated chair, ignoring the vampire.

Kurama turned to the leader, Mary. "I apologize for what happened earlier. We had a communication error and thought you were coming as enemies," he said, bowing to the vampire in respect for her power and royal blood.

Mary inclined her head, accepting the apology. "We were tempted to get revenge but we were given an order to contact you and give you a message no matter the cost. But I would rather we talk about it when the other two Spirit Detectives are here," she said. She looked at Cassidy and sighed. "The reason we came now was to retrieve our insanely curious cousin." Cassidy put her hands behind her back and blushed. Mary turned back to Koenma, asking, "Do you know when we might meet up again?"

Koenma thought about it. "Well, Yusuke is taking a three day vacation for his honeymoon. So how about two days from now?" he offered.

Mary nodded then bowed. "Two days it is, now we'll leave."

In an instant the four vampires vanished. Koenma whistled. "They're not ones for big exits are they. I was half expecting smoke or a loud boom or something."

Hiei 'hn'd while Kurama explained. "Normaly, yes they do like to show off, but they can also be very serious. The question is, what could be serious enough to end the War of Eternity and create an alliance between the three realms?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "If it is serious, then why did they assign the Idiots to do the task?"

Koenma laughed, "I can't believe the name of their circle is 'The Idiots'."

Kurama rolled his eyes then answered Hiei, "I'm not sure, we'll find out after Yusuke joins us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Kuwabara met Hiei and Kurama in Koenma's office. "Okay guys," he said, "What's going on? I want details. And not just about what happened at the wedding but also what those four girls want and also about this 'War of Eternity' thingie."

Hiei was surprised that the tall fool had remembered what they had talked about before the wedding. "Do you really think your small brain can handle all that info?" he asked sarcasticaly.

"Why you punk!" Kuwabara growled as he took Hiei by the white scarf of his black cloak. Hiei was once again in his favored black cloak and baggy black pants and boots. "This is serious!" Kuwabara continued as Hiei sneered up at him.

"He knows it's serious Kuwabara. He's just edgy, as we all are with the return of the Tye," Kurama calmed the big man.

Kuwabara looked at his friend, "I guess you really don't like these Tye people, do you?"

Kurama rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Let's just say it goes back a long way," he said, then sighed. "I guess I should start at the beginning...

"...Long ago, close to around 7500 BC, two beings fell to Earth from an ancient place known as the Core. These beings were gods, to be more precise, a god and goddess named Rad and Essica. They were also vampires, don't mistake them for the stereotypical, drinks blood and can't stand the light vampires of modern age, they were true vampires that fed off of spirit energy, soul energy, or as they call it, psi. Where they fell from was like a Mount Olympus, housing many gods and goddesses of every type of being. The people of the Core grew tired of the two vampires feeding off of them and banished them to Earth..." Kurama managed to tell that much before Kuwabara interrupted.

"Wait a sec! If this Core place is a place of Gods, did Koenma and King Yama come from there?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma, who had just walked in, shook his head. "No, the Core is a place for higher and more ancient beings. I and my father may be gods but we're relatively young compared to those in the Core and very powerless compared to them as well."

"Yes, now please Kuwabara, no more interruptions," Kurama said as he began the story again.

"...I think you should know first that the first gods of the demons came from the Core, Jackson and Eshay. They were the brother and sister to Essica and Rad, respectively. There was immense hate between the two sets of gods. Eshay and Jackson did something terrible to the two vampire gods when they were cast out. I should note that Essica and Rad weren't just banished but they were also near death, having had their blood spilled until only one drop was left. When they were banished Jackson and Eshay, along with their demons, tainted that blood. After Essica and Rad had recovered, creating a civilization known as the Tye, they had six children. However, because of the tainting these children were demons instead of vampires. For this reason their circle became known as the Hated." Kurama paused for breath.

"Now, it is important to note their names, and don't interrupt me," he began again. "The first child, the only girl, was named Belial, she was Earth of the circle. The second was named Lucifer, he was Air. The third was named Satan, he was Fire. The fourth was named Leviathan, he was Water. The fifth was named Devil, he was Time. The sixth was named Baal, he was Space. Now, I know you recognized some of those names to be the Christian Lucifer/Satan/Devil, that's because they are. They're all the 'Devils' that all religions, especially Christianity, fear. Another reason they're called the Hated. Because of the tainting a great hate grew between the Tye and the demons." Again he paused, thinking ahead about what to tell the human.

After awhile he spoke, "Several thousand years after Rad and Essica came to Earth, 3004 BC to be precise, Eshay and Jackson came to over throw the two gods. That's when the War of Eternity began. It is labeled War of Eternity because of the immense hate between the Demons and Vampires. Mind, the demons that started the war were demons from the Core and demons created by Eshay and Jackson. Not all demons were created or even connected to Eshay and Jackson. Most refer to those descended from Eshay, Jackson or any demons from the Core as Dark-Blood, due to the fact that the demons from the Core were the most ruthless, murderous and most evil of all demons. Despite the fact that the demons already on Earth had no hate towards the Tye, they were inevitably dragged into the fray by Eshay and Jackson through treachery."

Kurama sighed and rubbed his temples. He had had to dig deep into his long memories of his past life to tell Kuwabara the history of the War of Eternity. "Now, if you have any questions, you can ask," he said, though he hoped that Kuwabara didn't have any.

Kuwabara did however have a question. "Wait, does that mean that there are two demon gods running around loose? I thought we had fought the demon god when we stopped Mekai from invading Earth? Does that mean he wasn't a god?"

Hiei answered him, "Hn. That fool, if he was a god, he was a very minor and weak one. He was only the leader of Mekai. As for Eshay and Jackson, they were killed by Talmare, Essica's daughter, who was also a goddess." At Kuwabara's confused look he sighed and explained, "Talmare came to Earth in 9000 BC to make sure Earth was suitable for Essica and Rad. So she is technically older, in Earth years, to Eshay and Jackson, and by far more powerful." He snorted. "Those two made the mistake of trying to murder her favorite girls, that were like her children."

"Who?" Kuwabara asked.

"The Idiots," Hiei said. "If Eshay and Jackson had gotten away with it, they would have been the first Tye to die. Despite the cruel name they were given, the Idiots tend to be the one circle all the Tye favor. They're like the children parents would boast about having, and would spoil endlessly."

Kurama nodded, "Yes, but they are also the only circle that has only four members. Normally a circle would have six, one to represent each element. However, the Idiots possess the great power to hold two elements each. Cassidy, the oldest and the second leader of the circle, holds power over Earth and Time. Tiffany has power over Air and Space. Mary, the primary leader, has mastery over Fire and Space. Melissa, the youngest, has power over Water and Time. Because of this they were trained especially by the God circle, Essica, Rad, and Talmare, and the Hated." He looked to Hiei, "Maybe that's why they were sent on this mission."

Hiei shrugged, "Maybe they were sent because for most of their life the war has been at a standstill."

"Hey, how old are these chicks anyway?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

"Well, Cassidy was born in the 'Devil's' year, 666 AD, that would make her about 1336 years old. That would mean Tiffany is 1335, Mary is 1334, and Melissa is 1333," Kurama said, doing the math in his head.

Kuwabara whistled. "Wow, that would make them older than you two," he said, pointing to Koenma and Kurama. Then another thought came to his head. "Hey, if they're vampires, why did we feel demonic energy in them?"

"That is because Cassidy and Mary are full demons. Tiffany and Melissa are full vampires," Hiei said from his corner.

"How's that? I thought the only demons in the Tye were the Hated," Kuwabara said, scratching his head.

Kurama just grimaced, wishing Kuwabara hadn't brought that up. "Well...Let's go back to the Hated. After they were old enough, which only took a few years, they age fast until they resemble mid twenty year olds, Belial and Lucifer had children, which turned out to be full vampires."

"What! They're brother and sister! Yuck!" Kuwabara shouted. Anything out of the norm about sex, such as homosexuals and this time incest, hit a nerve in him that nearly made him sick.

Kurama sweated, _-This is going to be tough to explain. Every type of sexual preference shows up in the Tye family.-_ He then thought about his own sexual preferences in his past, and sweated some more. _-I wonder what he would say if he found out I had frequented the beds of both males and females? Scary thought.-_ He tried to explain, "Yes, well, in the beginning of the family they tended to breed with in their family to not sully the blood. However, it did not have the same effects like it would in humans, resulting in mental illnesses or physical deformities. After awhile, the vampires were able to 'create' more vampires, taking human children and turning them into vampires, much like human myths. So there are vampires and Tye demons that are 'birthed' and vampires that are 'created'. It's a matter of pride to have been 'birthed'. As I was saying, after the first vampires were born, there were several other relationships within the family, causing great chaos to those that wanted to create a family tree of the Tye." He laughed, "In fact, I knew a demon, that unlike others, didn't hate the Tye, he was in fact enamored by them and had tried to create a family tree. At one point he gave up and pointed to a tree he had done for another family and shouted, 'That's what a family tree is supposed to look like! A tree! Not a damn circle!'"

Hiei rolled his eyes and finished for Kurama, "The important fact is this, depending on, if a Tye was birthed, who their parents were and what their parents were dictated what they were. Usually the type of the powerful parent is what is passed down. Cassidy is the daughter of Lucifer and Lisa, whose real name is Earth. She was the child of Belial and Lucifer and therefore of a lower and less powerfull circle than the Hated. Mary is the daughter of Satan and Mor Dai, a human that was created by Essica and of a lower power than Satan. Tiffany was birthed by Talmare and Joey, both vampires, and Melissa was birthed by Corey and Talmare, again both vampires. Does that explain it?" he asked snidely as he looked at Kuwabara, who was looking a little green around the gills.

Kuwabara nodded, "Though I'm starting to wish I hadn't asked. Her grandpa is her dad!" he chocked out, commenting on Cassidy's parentage.

Koenma rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. "Well, it's time I went to work and you three should probably go get some rest, I'm sure tomorrow is going to be exciting. From all that I've heard, the Tye are always doing something 'fun', even when they're serious. I just hope they don't pull any big pranks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Our friend Tiffany and Melissa had been trying to do a family tree for the book and Tiffany had actually said something like the line about the family tree part! ;p That's where I got the idea!


	6. The Black Plague of the Planets

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. The Family is Mary's creation. I'm just borrowing, with her permission. And if anyone tries to take anything about the story from here and use it, Mary personaly told me that she will hunt you down and commit painful acts of dismemberment. ; ) Thank you.

AN: I realy don't know the name for the clickie thingie for the projector. And 'clickie thingie' is really my word, I find myself using it sometimes when I forget the name of the remote. '...';;

Key-

_-Thought-_

**-Telepathy-**

_/Flashbacks/Past/_

**radio/tv/music/sound**

Chapter Six: The Black Plague of the Planets

The next morning saw Koenma, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara waiting in Koenma's office. Most were anxious and nervous, Hiei was only irritated and impatient. There was a loud ruckus in the hall and Koenma stood up, straightening his yellow scarf. _-Oh boy! I hope none of the ogres pissed them off!-_ he thought as he looked towards the door.

A second later it burst open and a stupidly happy Yusuke walked in. "Hey, everyone! Missed me? Cuz I didn't miss you one bit!" he said cheerfully as four pairs of eyes stared at him in shock. Yusuke's smile dimmed as he saw the looks turn into annoyance. "Wha? What did I do?"

Koenma sighed and sat back down. "For crying out loud Yusuke! I thought you were one of the Tye, getting pissed off at the ogres," he said.

Yusuke gave him a questioning look, asking, "What are the Tye?" He caught a folder of papers that Koenma tossed him. "I take it that I'm supposed to read this?" he asked sarcastically.

Koenma rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and fast too, they should be here anytime now."

A loud BOOM was heard outside the door and soon screams followed the explosion, accompanied by laughter.

Koenma bolted up and Hiei rolled his eyes. "Speak of the devil," he muttered.

"Actually, uncle Brad, or Devil as you know him, is busy handing out tortures in hell with his brothers and sister," A cheery voice said. Cassidy flew in, her green medievil dress and robes flowing about her and the smoke still clinging to her from their showy entrance. "But we'll tell him that you said 'hi'," she continued as the rest of her circle floated in.

Kuwabara's and Yusuke's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls. "Holy shit! They can fly!" Yusuke gasped.

Kurama held his head in one hand, trying not to laugh. Hiei just snorted. Koenma did laugh, though nervously. "Um, ladies, I welcome you again to Spirit World," the toddler-teen god said, bowing.

Mary landed softly, Tiffany and Melissa landing behind her, Cassidy opted for flying around the ceiling, observing the odd group the Spirit Detectives made up. _-Interesting bunch, a human, two half-humans, a full demon, and the head of this bunch is a very young god. Weird.-_ she thought.

Hiei glanced at her, still not liking the green haired demon, having not forgiven her for her actions at the church. He had caught her stray thought and smirked. **_-Not nearly as weird as your family.-_** he sent her.

Cassidy gasped, affronted. She glared at him and opened her mouth to say something rude, but a look from Mary stopped her. She shut her mouth and thought about how she would get even for that insult.

Mary bowed to Koenma, "Thank you for the 'welcome' but let's put pleasantries aside and get down to business," she said, no hint of her earlier amusement at the fear of the ogres in her voice or eyes.

Koenma nodded and walked back behind his chair, gesturing to the four arm chairs for the Tye representatives to sit in. Mary, Tiffany and Melissa sat down, but Cassidy still prefered to stay in the air, wanting to distance herself from the discussion as long as possible. "But first, can we wait for a few more minutes?" he asked. "I want my chief ferry girl here to also hear what you have to say, since you'll mainly be going through her to deal with me. I'm restricted to Spirit World," he said sheepishly, "Heh, I'm still partially grounded from the last time I went to view the tournament in Demon World. I was only let off to preside over Yusuke's wedding."

Mary nodded, "Yes, but she better hurry. You aren't the only ones nervous about what were going to discuss," she said with a slight glance to the fidgeting Cassidy.

Hiei and Kurama turned to the girl, also noticing her fidgeting. **_-Why would one of the Tye, especially one as old as she, be so nervous?-_** Kurama asked Hiei.

Hiei mentaly shrugged. **_-Hn, maybe she's nervous about being surounded by life long enemies.-_** he answered dismissively, though he also wondered.

A minute later Botan, dressed in her usual pink kimono, burst in. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I had to take Ayame's shift. She's taken ill," she said in a rush. She was probably the most nervous in the group. She turned to Mary, holding out her hand "Hi, I'm Botan! Chief pilot of the River Styx. My, it's such an honor to be in the presence of the Tye," she babbled.

Mary only looked at her, quickly silencing the ferry girl's chatter. "Now, may we begin?" she asked Koenma, who nodded.

Mary sighed. "What we have to say is disturbing, to say the least..." she started. "We've detected an enemy heading our way from across the universe. We call it the 'Black Plague of Planets' because of what they do. Here," she handed a small disc to Koenma. "Put it into a projector, please, and hand me the...the..." Mary searched for the word to describe the technological device that switched the screens of a projector. The Tye weren't usually technology compatable, they mostly relied on magick, only a few used technology, such as the circle of the Important, who had compiled all of their information and visions into the disc to help give the Spirit Detectives a visual. She gave up, "Oh hell, give me the clicky thingie!" she said aggravatedly. Cassidy giggled nervously, 'clicky thingie' was her word.

Koenma made a suggestion. "Well, I don't have a projector, but I can put it onto my computer and we can view it on the tv," he handed her the mouse. He then nodded to Botan. She turned out the lights as he set up the program on the computer to show what was on the disc on the big screen tv.

Mary sighed as the first image appeared on the screen. "Now, this is a planet on the other side of the universe," she said, then she turned to Kuwabara, "And before you ask, yes, I know it's perfectly normal looking. That's because the Plague hasn't attacked it yet. Watch." She clicked the mouse. Slowly a dark stain started to spread on the purple and green planet.

The Spirit Detectives watched in horror as the planet was slowly eaten away until it was a dark mass. The Tye women had their heads turned, unable to watch it, it still horrified them, even after having seen it in visions for several hundered years now. Suddenly the planet exploded. A dark mist floated around it's drifting remains.

Yusuke was the first to recover. "What the hell was that!" he asked Mary incredulously.

Mary sighed and clicked the mouse again. The picture zoomed in on the mist, showing that it was actually an army of writhing monsters. The monsters had large musclular body-builder bodies, large scythe like claws, and a tail that had a double headed axe tip. On their backs sprouted thin leather bat wings. Their faces were almost the worst. Noseless, large jawed and boney. Their eyes bulged out of their sockets, glowing a sickly yellow, while their lipless mouths were lined with small piranah like teeth, oozing saliva. The worst feature was their skin. It was pitch black, and seemed to suck in light instead of reflect it like all objects.

"What are those things?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Those things, are the Plague, though their actual name is the Vex," Mary said, trying hard to hide her disgust. "As you can guess, their claws and tails are extremely sharp, able to slice a falling hair in half, long ways. What you can't tell is that their saliva is the most acidic thing known in our worlds, and as you can see, their skin doesn't reflect light. That is because their skin, in fact their whole being, is like a miniture black hole. They suck in life, light and all types of matter."

Mary clicked the mouse again, and it repeated the decay of the planet. "What they do is attack the planet, both directly and indirectly. Directly by 'eating' the planet, burrowing deep beneath the crust and causing decay and instability. Indirectly by attacking the inhabitants of the planet and sucking the life out of them."

"How do you know all this?" Kurama asked.

Mary sighed again, wishing that he hadn't asked that, though she knew she would have to have gotten to it sooner or later. "Because, several Tye have had startling realistic visions about the Plague for 1236 years." She put up her hands towards Koenma, "No, don't interupt me, I'll get to that later," she said, reading his mind. "The first vision was recieved by Cassidy, when she was only a hundred."

Cassidy started to fidget more, obviously not liking where the conversation was going.

Mary continued, "We're not sure why she was the first, maybe because she was the most sensitive, she does have the most visions of any of the Tye. At any rate, that's not the discussion. She fell into a coma that lasted a hundred years. At the time we didn't know what was happening, only that she was deep in a trance or coma and that wierd injuries would appear on her body. When she finally woke up she told us about her vision, like she's about to tell you now." Mary stared at Cassidy hard, obviously ordering her to tell them.

Cassidy sucked in a breath then let it out shakily. She took in another and started, "Well, in my vision I found that I inhabited the body of some being on another planet. She was a winged being, and from what I could tell from her memories, her race was like the guardian angels of her planet, however, she was the last of her kind due to a surprise attack on her people by a Vex scouting force. From what we could tell from all of our visions the Vex were created by a strange black hole, probably a portal to another dimension, and this woman's planet was the first they had encountered and had sent a scouting party to inspect it and such. Well, it was close to fifty years later before they truely attacked. My host rallied the people and creatures of her planet to fight. Of course the fight lasted a hundred years. Eventually they won, though at great cost, and the Vex left to destroy other planets," she said softly.

Mary added in some details, "Her vision was different in several ways from normal visions. First, the length of how long it last. Up until then the longest vision was less than a week. Secondly, were the injuries she recieved. These injuries were actually the injuries her host recieved. This led us to find that not only did Cassidy had had a vision, but her soul had actually left her body and joined with the soul of her host, though they kept different identities, each seperated from the other though living in the same body. Such a connection is dangerous, should the host die, so will the soul of the one having the vision and eventually their body would die to, without a soul it could not live."

Cassidy nodded and gave a sad sigh, a dark look in her eyes. "Another odd thing was that my host knew I was there. We talked often, together we worked to stop the Vex. Her name was Areial." She was silent a few minutes. No one spoke, they all sensed that she had more to say. After awhile she sighed again. "When I had said that they had won at great cost, it was because not only did they loose all of their gods, but also Areial. The only reason I didn't die was because she forced my soul to return to my body." She fell silent again, remembering Areial's last words. _'Cassidy, it is time we parted. I am not long for this world and you know that. I treasured our time together. You have become a sister to me. I want you to know that I love you. I know you love me too but you must let me go and return to your body, I fear what will happen when I die and you're still with me. Please go and live, you must warn your people. We both know that the Vex are still alive and surely heading towards your planet. They felt you, I'm sure of it. They'll want revenge. Please go. Please live and be safe. Remember, I love you and will always be with you. Now go!'_

She snapped back to reality when Mary spoke sharply to her. The others had continued on to discuss what had happened after her vision.

"Since Cassidy's initial vision," Mary was saying, "every Earth and Space aligned Tye have had visions. Each inhabiting a host from a different planet that the Vex invaded. No other planet has survived. The reason we waited so long to inform anyone was due to the fact we weren't sure when they would come or even if we could stop them. After analyzing all our information we have deduced that the reason that Areial's planet survived was due not only to the rallying of all the people but also due to the direct help of all the supernatural beings, such as their elementals, mythological beasts and especially their gods. All the other planets, the ones that gathered together to fight that is, only had the inhabitants fight, the gods didn't interfere, for some odd reason. We also calculated a trajectory and time table of the Vex's course to Earth, by using Earth, Time and Space magick. We thought we had another hundred years before they came, but recent visions have changed the time table." Mary paused before continuing. "Their speed has increased, for some reason they've started to skip planets. We think it may be because they're uninhabited." She puased again, "They'll be here in a year's time."

Silenced reigned throughout the room.


End file.
